leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Shurima Promo
Před tisíci lety zářila v poušti slovutná říše Shurima jako druhé slunce. Bývala mocnou říší, jež se rozkládala na vzdáleném jižním konci rozlehlého kontinentu. Pád říše promo Azir 1.jpg|Pád říše 1 promo Azir 2.jpg|Pád říše 2 promo Azir 3.jpg|Pád říše 3 promo Azir 4.jpg|Pád říše 4 promo Azir 5.jpg|Pád říše 5 Ve starověké Shurimě byl mladý císař Azir přemluven Xerathem, jeho dvorním mágem, aby provedl legendární rituál Povznesení - navzdory starověkým varováním, aby se rituál prováděl pouze v dobách největší krize. Azirovo rozhodnutí bylo katastrofou. Když za svítání začal Sluneční Disk koncentrovat sluneční světlo do transformačního paprsku, Xerath Azira zradil, odhodil ho stranou a sebral si všechnu sílu pro sebe. Azir byl v okamžiku zničen - Xerath znovuzrozen jako bytost tvořena čistou, zlovolnou energií - město kolem nich mezitím pohltila poušť. Nasus a Renekton, Povznesení hrdinové Shurimských legend, ucítili, že se stalo něco velmi zlého a v mžiku se přemístili k Slunečnímu Disku. Uvrhli Xeratha do řetězy spoutaného sarkofágu - ale mág jej roztříštil v prach. Renekton odtáhl Xeratha do Hrobky Císařů a vykřikl na Nasuse, aby zapečetil dveře. S těžkým srdcem pohřbil Nasus svého bratra s tímto šílencem do skrytých ruin na věčnost. Nebo si to alespoň myslel. Protože teď se k legendární Hrobce císařů blíží dva dobrodruzi... Sestup do hrobky Svitek za svitkem v noxijských knihovnách dokumentují moc, která je v Shurimě pohřbená. Nyní se Cassiopeia domnívá, že našla klíč. 600px Tragický pád Shurimy nebyl ničím ve srovnání s tragédií jejího zmrtvívstání. Na trhu na kraji pouště se objevuje cizinka, Cassiopeia, šlechtična z Noxusu a chce si najmout průvodce, který by ji zavedl do bájného ztraceného města. Ale ne ledajakého průvodce, najímá si majitelku legendárního prastarého meče, žoldačku zvanou Sivir. Sivir svolá svou partu nájemných bojovníků a vydají se do pouště, aby našli pohřbené kosti Shurimy. Pět dní pod prahnoucím sluncem, jeden zvěd spatří věž, tyčící se mezi dunami a schodiště vedoucí do podzemí. Sestupují dolů do temnoty. Ve svitu louče se třpití prastaré poklady. Dokonce i Sivir je udivena majestátem těchto rozvalin. Její muží míří hlouběji, jen aby narazili na pasti a zemřeli v nich. Sivir je ochromena hrůzou, ale Cassiopeia sebou ani necukne. Vidí pouze sochu obrovského plaza, který tiše stráží dveře do hrobky císařů a usmívá se. Ta prastará zbraň je klíč. Cassiopeia Sivir zradí. Sbírá Siviřin meč a vráží jej do zámku. Spouští se strážcova kletba. Kamenný had ožívá. Sevře Cassiopeiu ve svých čelistech, jed sžírá její tělo jako kyselina. Dveře hrobky se otevírají, vychází Renekton, bratr, kterého jsem miloval a uzamknul, dovedený k naprosté nepříčetnosti a za ním vychází Xerath, původce tohoto mučení. Mé selhání je kompletní. Sivir se vleče pryč. Životodárná krev jí prýští z ran a pak podléhá temnotě. Pohleď, odkaz Shurimy a zoufej. - Vzestup Vyzdvižených Zatímco Sivir krvácí do žhnoucích písků, blíží se píď po pídi k odhalení, které změní vše, co o sobě ví - a přetvoří běh dějin. 600px Zatím co Sivir leží zrazená a krvácející, děje se něco neuvěřitelného, neboť ačkoliv to neví, je Sivir poslední z potomků ztraceného shurimského císaře Azira. A zatímco se její krev vsakuje do prastarých písků, probouzí se k životu hlubinná magie vzkříšení. Nejdřív Azirova mysl, pak jeho tělo, vyrváno ze zapomnění, aby bylo znovuzrozeno. Pak spatří Sivir, podivuje se jejímu obličeji, vidí v této dceři Shurimy sám sebe. V tom okamžiku nemá na císařství či rituály ani pomyšlení. Ví jen jediné, potřebuje jeho pomoc. Musí ji donést do oázy Úsvitu, matky života. Čichá k vodě, voní životem. Modlí se, aby nebylo pozdě. Ani se mu nesní, že by si on, nejslavnější císař Shurimy, mohl konečně vysloužit své Povznesení a přivést zpět své zničené město. Ani se neodvažuje snít, že pokud by dokázal zachránit ji, mohl by je Azir zachránit všechny. - Sivir se probouzí v jezírku života. Drahokam na jejím čele rozzáří celou svatyni a aktivuje prastarý úlomek Slunečního Disku. Azir je zasažen paprskem Disku. Konečně je hoden, prochází jim nesktutečná moc. Sivir je na chvíli oslepena září. Pak pohlédne na Azira. Vidí úplně jinou bytost se zlatou dravčí maskou na hlavě a planoucíma očima. Azir vydá příkaz. Země se zatřese. Z hlubin zapomenuté pouště se vynořuje starobylé hlavní město Shurimy a nad ním se vznáší Sluneční disk. Písky se pohnuly Shurima opět povstala a budoucnost Runeterry se jednou provždy změnila. Xerath a Renekton unikli z Hrobky Císařů. Ve své šílené touze po pomstě se Renekton pouští do neúnavného pronásledování Nasuse, jenž se stále nedokázal vyrovnat s hrdinskou obětí svého bratra. Xerath, stravován vlastní silou a ambicemi, hodlá spálit Valoran v plamenech revoluce a dát mu novou podobu. Cassiopeia zaplatila za svou ctižádost děsivou hadí kletbou, její součástí však je i příslib moci, o které se jí ani nesnilo. A zatímco Azir, Povznesený vládce padlé civilizace, sní o znovuzrození Shurimské říše, věhlasná žoldnéřka Sivir, jež je jeho vzdáleným potomkem, hledá způsob, jak tuto situaci využít k vlastnímu prospěchu. Shurima je zemí tajemství… avšak některá tajemství odmítají zůstat pohřbená. Epilog Po celém věku růstu a blahobytu byl poslední shurimský císař zrazen svým nejbližším přítelem a říše tak byla odsouzena k zániku. Její zářící hlavní město téměř celé zničilo hrozivé zemětřesení, říše zůstala v troskách a shurimský lid se rozptýlil po poušti, neboť domovy lidí v mocných městech pohltil rozpálený písek. Shurima je nyní pouhou pustinou, nemilosrdnou pouští, kde přežijí jen ti nejsilnější. Její obyvatelé se drží v několika posledních oázách a úzkém pásu úrodného území podél pobřeží. Za tisíciletí od pádu Shurimy se příběhy o zářivém Slunečním kotouči staly pouhými legendami či vymírajícím náboženstvím mezi potomky lidí, kteří pád slavné říše přežili. Většina shurimských obyvatel nyní obývá kmenové enklávy poblíž zdrojů pitné vody nebo žijí v táborech vybudovaných na troskách padlých měst, kde ctí dny slávy doby dávno minulé. Někteří v troskách říše pátrají po pokladech a zajišťují si tak živobytí, jiní se živí jako nájemní žoldáci, kteří své služby poskytují bohatým kupcům, načež se po odvedené práci vrátí zpět do nekonečné pouště. Další se snaží zapomenout na minulost, vzhlíží k budoucnosti a hledají za oceánem nové obchodní partnery. Starověké legendy Shurimy však nespí klidným spánkem a znovu se probouzejí k životu. Šeptající vítr ze samotného srdce pouště vypráví o mocných městech, jež znovu povstala z hlubin, a o zlatém válečníkovi pochodujícím v čele písečné armády. Množí se povídačky o znovuzrození starobylých hrdinů a o válce mezi bohy, která otřese samými základy země. Velké město Shurima povstalo a nic už nebude jako dřív. Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Události